EP 298196A discloses that the imidazole compound as an active ingredient of the fungicidal composition for agricultural or horticultural use of the present invention is useful as a pesticide, and it may be used as mixed or combined with another fungicide as the case requires. Further, as a blend pesticidal composition containing the above imidazole compound as an active ingredient, one disclosed in WO98/48628 may be mentioned. Further, propamocarb hydrochloride is a compound disclosed in THE Pesticide Manual Thirteenth Edition, p. 814-816.
Patent Document 1: EP 298196A
Patent Document 2: WO98/48628
Non-patent Document 1: THE Pesticide Manual Thirteenth Edition